


Nightmares

by Readerofmuch



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, It's Really Sweet, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, beware of tooth aches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmuch/pseuds/Readerofmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks Nevada has a nightmare. Croach is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Croach the Tracker lay in bed. Until mere moments ago, he had been soundly asleep and he desired to remain that way. His senses were on high alert as he searched for the cause of his awakening. It was not difficult to find. Sparks Nevada was tossing in turning, caught in the throes of a Nigh’t Ma-re.  
Croach crept from his bed in the martial station. He took up permanent residence there. Sparks slept there only when a return home was not possible. Given all of the paperwork of their latest adventure it was only natural he was here. The Nigh’t Ma-re on the other hand, was not natural. Croach made his way to the bed and reached out one hand to touch the shaking cowboys.  
Sparks recoiled from his tough, whimpering.   
“No, no…. please, I can’t…”  
Croach pulled away. It was so hard, seeing one he lov-knew so well in such pain. But what could he do? A memory tugged at his conscience. His own mother, gone for so long now, was hugging him. He could hear faint strains of music and he sang them almost without thinking. It wasn’t a Martian song but it wasn’t fully a human song either.   
Carefully he wove his words, telling the tale of one who simply wanted to be free. Beside him Sparks calmed. His breathing evened out. Finally, Sparks Nevada fell back asleep. Croach smiled at him and stroked his brow. Impulsively, he kissed him gently on the forehead before going back to his own room.   
The next morning, he sat in the martial station as though nothing had happened. After all, for Sparks Nevada nothing had. It was just an instant, a single shining second. Now, things would return to the way they had been before. He held onto the thought as he waited for Sparks Nevada. He could hear him groaning awake and dressing. His back still pained him and he complained all throughout his hyper shower.   
After far too long, he emerged fully dressed. He sat on the corner of his desk, across from Croach’s. There was a brief moment of silence.  
“So…”  
“Yes, Sparks Nevada?”  
“Well Croach, there’s something I been meaning to talk to you about.”  
Croach’s hearts beat faster.  
“Yes, Sparks Nevada?”  
Sparks Nevada rubbed his neck.  
“Well I just wanted to say…”  
Croach waited patiently.  
“Thanks. For last night I mean.”  
Croach could not hide his surprise.  
“You were awake?”  
Sparks shrugged and didn’t answer.   
“Sparks Nevada, it is okay to be afraid sometimes.”  
“Of course you’d say that. You don’t have feelings Croach.”  
Croach tried not to react.  
“Sparks Nevada, you are incorrect. I have what you designate ‘feelings’ because of my time among the humans.”  
Sparks leaned forward.  
“Go on.”  
Croach gulped.  
“Sparks Nevada, most of my feelings are for you.”  
Sparks smiled.  
“I was wondering when you’d figure that out you goofball.”  
He pulled Croach into a tight hug and kissed him. Croach bent down and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because timeforafeelstrip deserves to be happy.


End file.
